A Day of Snow and Reading
by TheDarkenedRose
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Ruby's plans for bonding time with her team (especially her faunus teammate Blake Belladonna) goes right out the window as a blizzard strikes Vale. She's been having trouble with confessing to Blake, but at that very moment, she realizes that now is the time for her to finally confess her love to the one person she wants to be with.


**So… I'm very late on giving this gift for a RWBY secret santa thing I'm participating in on Tumblr… and I hope the person that's been awaiting my gift can forgive me.**

 **Anyways, hello everyone… this is TheDarkenedRose and… I've been out for a while. I know that. I just… I lost all sense of motivation to write for a while and I apologize to those also that have been waiting for another session of my narrations for A Beacon of Hope in A Castle of Ice. But, I shouldn't be apologizing in something like this. This one-shot goes to a Tumblr user by the name of sleighbelladonna. I heard you like ladybug so I decided to pick up on that ship once again (I haven't written it in a year) to give you what I hope is an amazing gift you'll love.**

 **Merry Late Christmas to You and All of My Readers… and Happy New Year…**

* * *

 **Ruby**

Today's plans for the team to have fun went right out the window. A blizzard was going to set in early today and it won't subside until the end of the day, so that means the four of us are going to be stuck in our dorm. Our school's headmaster, Ozpin of Beacon Academy, said for us to not try to brave the storm just to socialize or eat out. It was, according to his words, a dangerous storm. Anyways, the day, despite the snowstorm, was going by rather quickly. Weiss and Yang were watching a boxing match together that was on television in the lounge and Blake… well… she was reading silently as always.

I frowned at the thought of having to stay in our dorm. Christmas happens tomorrow and I really wanted us all to head out and spend time together. _Is that really all that you wanted to do for that plan Ruby?_ My inner self reminded. Sometimes, I just hate my thoughts that flow around in mind… even if they were true. Spending time together was not the complete reason for going out. I wanted to be close to our faunus teammate that was just reading alone right now.

My frown deepened and I was feeling tears that were threatening to flow down my cheeks but I brushed them off. Ever since I got to Beacon with my sister… and after meeting Blake, I wanted to be close to her. We had so much in common to each other… and she loved to read! That was like the number one thing that made us so similar! _I just… hope she feels the same towards me._ I thought. My worst fears began to show again. When it comes to thinking about my love for Blake… my thoughts of her rejecting me settle in.

What if she doesn't like me? W-what if she… hates my personality? No, I can't just think those things without even trying to confess to her… but they won't just leave my mind. And so, I kept my distance… far enough just so our relationship was something on the level of friends. Sometimes, I did my best to just keep it in… especially when Sun Wukong comes around. He's a friend of ours along with the rest of his team… but every time she made a move on Blake, I would feel a sense of anger flowing in. The cat faunus would acknowledge his moves though and just let him know that she's not interested, which made me glad for that. I don't want her to go with someone else… I-I want to be the one that takes her.

Anyway, we would read together or talk about some books that we read in the past. She liked a lot of novels that were romantic or emotional and would just go on and on about the plot of them… which was something that I liked about her. She just knew what was going on in the stories she reads and I feel like if I asked her to write an essay about a story, I would get a huge stack of papers about it in full detail. She was just that analytic.

I, on the other hand, liked fairy tales about hunters and huntresses. I told the black-haired faunus that that was the reason why I wanted to be a huntress. They mostly were the typical stories where the hero has a love interest and they fight for their love. To sum it up, stories that had a happy ending.

I did read some books Blake had, but those tales Yang used to read to me, dominated my interest. But that doesn't mean that I hated the black-haired girl's tastes. They were great books, but I just prefered the ones I read a bit more. There was some books she didn't put in her bookshelf though, and I knew the reason for that. They… were books that people my age should not read. It was just… very adult-like and… gross. Blake caught me reading one of those books one time, specifically one called Ninjas of Love and she gasped before taking it away from me. "W-why are you reading this?! I-it's not something that you should be reading Ruby!" I noticed a blush appear on her face and she turned around.

"O-okay, okay, s-sorry Blake. I should have asked first before picking one of those books out. P-plus… I really should have stopped reading it when I got to the page where-"

She gasped again and quickly moved, covering my mouth before I could say anymore. "Just forget about everything you read so far and read a book from the shelf. I-I'll just put this away." That was my first mistake when living in the dorm with my team. She hid those books and I never saw them again.

Today, I wanted Blake to do something different with me. After the 'Get Closer to Blake' plan flew out the window, I decided to just take things down a notch and give up on that for today. I yawned softly, grabbed a book that was on the dresser near the bunk bed Weiss and I made, and slowly walked to her bed where she was reading and, as if it were on instinct, she looked up at me. "Is there something wrong Ruby?" she asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "I just… wanted to ask something."

She kept the book open and placed it down cautiously, making sure that the page she was on won't fold over. "Okay… what is it?"

"M-mind if you can read this to me?" I asked, handing her the book I had with me.

She took a look over it and smiled. "Sure… come on, let me give you some space so you can lay down with me." Blake scooted over a bit, giving me space to lay beside her and she moved some pillows around so it angled me to be able to see the book. She sat up and ruffled my hair. "Laying down like that makes you look cute." she said softly.

I blushed and pushed her hand away from my head. "H-hey… y-you're messing my hair up." I said, looking away and crossing my arms. I heard a giggle and sighed. "Blake~... not funny."

* * *

She sighed happily and opened the book. "Okay… let's begin. Ahem, once upon a time, there was a little, black-haired girl named Sapphire. She had a loving mother and father that were hunters and huntresses of Remnant. After having her, they mostly stayed with her to raise her. Because of them, she always wanted to meet Santa, a hunter that protects the people from the grimm, while giving presents to those that were nice. He would arrive on Christmas Eve, December twenty-fourth during the night when everyone was asleep to place presents under christmas trees. During the year, Sapphire made sure that she was always nice to everyone and never caused trouble. It made sense for her name to be Sapphire because of how everyone called her a gem. She was perfect, and there was also the fact that there was sapphire colored highlights in her hair."

* * *

Listening to her read the story was… amazing! I never read the book before but… her voice; it was so… angelic. She stopped for a moment and looked at me. "I'm still awake Blakey." I said.

She chuckled and stopped for some reason. "B-Blakey?" she asked.

"Y-yeah… I mean… y-you're pretty cute so I thought Blakey would sound just as cute."

Blake blushed and looked away. "R-Ruby…"

I giggled softly. "Sorry; can you continue?" I asked.

* * *

The redness on her cheeks faded away quickly and she looked back at me, nodding and turning the page on the book. "On Christmas Eve, Sapphire was coming home with her parents after going to a piano recital, but something happened during their walk home."

My eyes widened. "W-what happened?" I asked curiously.

"A growl was heard and her parents held her tightly, concealing her behind them to protect them and she peeked over them to see a monster, with red eyes." I gasped and I realized what it was. "It was a beowolf that somehow snuck into the city. Sapphire's father told her mother to stay with her. Taking out his weapon, he attacked the beowolf and easily took care of it, earning a cheer from Sapphire. He turned around and smiled at his wife and daughter, but then he gasped and the two looked at him confusingly. The chest area of his dress shirt began to be soaked with red and he fell to the ground. Another beowolf took the chance when he had looked at his family to attack, stabbing a claw through his back."

* * *

I gasped and whimpered. "No! P-please tell me he doesn't die!?"

Blake looked at me and pat my head gently. "Easy Ruby… let me continue." I realized how loud I was and calmed down.

"O-okay… sorry Blake." I said. Suddenly, I felt her peck my forehead and I froze. _D-did she just… d-do that?_ I thought. _O-oh my gosh… she did!_

She pulled away and that smile I always admired formed on her lips. "Is something wrong Ruby?" she asked. I… I can't even comprehend her words. My mind just became blank and my eyes met hers. Without warning, my sight turned dark and I heard Blake's voice grew distant. "R-Ruby?!" Was all I heard before I completely fainted. When I woke up, Blake, Weiss and Yang were looking down at me. "Are you okay Ruby?" my faunus teammate asked, placing a hand on my forehead as if she were checking for any signs of fever.

"I-I'm okay… I just fainted. Nothing to worry about, heheh."

"Are you sure?" My blonde sister asked.

Weiss spoke up. "We could take you to the infirmary just in case we need to-"

"No, no, no, there's no need to take me to the infirmary. It's nothing bad, really."

Blake looked at me sadly and I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Blake, trust me."

"No… it's… not that." She said softly. There was something behind her voice that made me concerned… as if she was thinking that part of my fainting was her fault.

"T-then what is it?" I asked, hoping to get more out of her.

She looked at Yang and Weiss. "C-can you two leave us alone? I think you both might want to head out and see how Team JNPR's doing." she asked. They looked at each other hesitantly before nodding and getting up, walking out of the dorm and leaving me with Blake. She looked down in my direction and sighed sadly. "You never fainted like that Ruby… no… something's up. There's no reason for anyone to faint like that." She looked up at me with a determined expression. "Tell me what caused it."

My eyes widened and I looked down nervously, twiddling my thumbs. _Oh god… I can't just tell her straight out. S-she might think I'm weird or something… or she might start to hate me._ I thought in a panicked manner. "W-well… I-I- ummmm…"

"Ruby…" she placed a hand on my left thigh gently, making me flinch, "please tell me."

 _I-I can't just lie to her… but I can't think of a way to just say it in a subtle way. Awwww, screw it! H-here goes nothing!_ I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm myself. "I-it was because you pecked my forehead." I muttered.

"H-huh?"

I guess even with her faunus hearing, she didn't fully catch what I said. I decided to not repeat it and continue what I was wanting to say. "Blake… I-I need to tell you something." I said, looking at her with a nervous expression.

"What is it Ruby?" she asked worriedly.

"There's no need to be worried… I just… need to confess about something." I replied.

"O-oh…" she gasped and I looked at her confusingly, "were you the one that ate all the tuna in the fridge?!" she asked quickly, giving me eyes of rage.

"H-huh?! N-no! I would never eat all the tuna in the fridge! And that was not what I was going to say!" I exclaimed.

"O-oh… sorry." Blake looked down and I sighed.

"Blake… what I was going to say… promise me that after I tell you, you won't hate me and we can still be friends?" I asked softly.

"Sure Ruby… but why do you-"

Without even letting her finish, I placed a hand on top of the hand she had on my thigh. "Blake… I really like you. 'Like' like I mean." I felt her flinch at my words and I looked down, whimpering. "I-I'm sorry for saying it like that. I-it's okay if you don't- mmph!" There was no warning whatsoever. I felt my head being forced up gently and a pair of lips met mine. Amber eyes were a mere inches away from me and a look of love was thrust upon me. _B-Blake's… B-Blake's… kissing me._ I thought.

I moved myself so my arms were wrapped around her and I began to comply to the kiss. _Mmmmmm… Blake…_ A moment later, we pulled away from each other slowly and a smile formed on her lips. "About time Ruby Rose." Blake said, her voice filled with compassion.

"H-huh? D-do you mean you-"

"Yes… I love you too Ruby. I-I've been feeling that way after a while of reading with you. I-I felt like you did have feelings for me but… I-I didn't want to get ahead of myself." She replied.

"O-oh… gosh… I really am that dense. I-I didn't even notice you had feelings for me. I thought you didn't like me that way and-"

She moved her hand and a finger was placed on my lips. "There's no need to say more. Now it's my turn again to say something."

I nodded slowly and she giggled again. "Ruby Rose… will you like to be my girlfriend… and go out with me on Christmas Day?"

She pulled her finger away from my lips and in an instant, I wrapped my arms around her again and buried my face into her chest. "Y-yes! I will love to be your girlfriend and spend time with you tomorrow!"

I felt her arms wrap around me, warmth coursing through my body. "Okay then… I'm so glad that you agreed. I've been wanting to ask you for the past month but… I was so afraid to be rejected from you." She said softly.

I pulled away a bit so I could look up at her. "Do you know how I've been feeling for a month?" I laughed and brushed my cheek against her own cheek. "I'm so glad too that you asked me to be yours. I can't wait… I love you so much Blake."

She looked down at me and smiled. "I love you too Ruby. Now… do you want me to finish that story? You were worried on that one part about Sapphire's father and that beowolf."

My eyes widened and I nodded quickly. "Y-yes! I really want to know what happens next!" We pulled away from each other and Blake grabbed the book from the dresser beside her, opening it back up and clearing her throat. I laid back down on the bed and moved the pillows so I could see her. She gave me a small smile.

* * *

"Where was I… oh yes. Sapphire was frightened, even her mother couldn't move. They were both frozen in place like a deer being caught by a pair of headlights. The beowolf advanced towards them and it lunged, ready to take the rest of its dinner, but a loud bang was heard and the beowolf fell to the ground, lifeless thanks to the bullet that went through its head. Sapphire and her mother breathed heavily at what was about to happen, but it also made them confused. Where did that shot come from? Sapphire looked around but was not able to find the source of the bullet but her mother gasped and she looked back at her father to see a man standing over him, dressed in a red and white coat. Her eyes widened. Could it be? Was that the man that Sapphire dreamt about during the month of December?"

I grew surprised at the turn of events and started bouncing slowly. "Is it Santa? Is it Santa?!" I asked, unable to contain my excitement.

Blake giggled and continued. "Right on Ruby… let's see… no doubt about it, it was the man himself. Santa, was the one that saved her and her mother. _I-It's really you! Santa!_ Sapphire exclaimed.

He chuckled and gave her a heartwarming smile. _Yes. It is I, Santa, the hunter responsible for Christmas. Most people think I'm not real… but boy, how wrong can they be, eh?_ Sapphire ran up to him and hugged him tightly, but the current situation flooded her mind and she looked at her father.

 _S-Santa! My father's dying! C-can you help him?_ She asked.

He nodded and patted her head gently before turning towards her father, kneeling down beside him to check his wounds. _This won't be an issue._ He placed a hand gently on top of the wound the beowolf made and he started muttering something to himself. Sapphire's father glowed white and as if it were a dream, he was standing up and back into a healthy state, no blood present at all on his dress shirt.

Her father looked down at himself and his expression was filled with awe. _H-how am I-_

 _Father!_ Sapphire ran up to him and leapt onto him, wrapping her arms around him. He was surprised but he hugged his daughter back.

 _Sapphire sweetie… I'm so glad you weren't hurt, but how did-_ He looked over his daughter to see Santa standing there with a smile.

 _Merry Christmas to you all._ He said softly.A flash of light went off and after the three could see again, he was gone. After that, they thanked him for saving them… even though he wasn't there anymore. They went home and rested together. The next day, it was finally Christmas and Sapphire's family spent all their time together, unwrapping presents and bonding with each other. It goes to show that it's always good to spend time with those you're close to… and to never lose each other."

* * *

Blake closed the book slowly and looked at me. "The. End."

It was as if our bodies were moving for us as I made space for her. She lied down beside me and afterwards, we showed our love for each other. I never want to leave her side… never.

* * *

 **And that was that. Okay… I'm going to be completely honest with you all. I wrote this entire one-shot in a night. Starting on December 31st at 12 AM flat and finishing at 3 AM… I feel like I made a record on writing this. I wanted to get this done by New Years so don't keep my secret santa waiting. Anyways… I did do a weird format as I typed out the storytelling portions so sorry about that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed your gift sleighbelladonna. Merry Late Christmas once again and have a Happy New Year everyone. Stay Classy.**


End file.
